


章鱼与颈椎病

by Asinarc



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc





	章鱼与颈椎病

与通常印象不同，Kylo是一个睡姿极其糟糕的人。

但事实上根本没有人会有这种印象好吗？整个宇宙里除了Hux以外大概没有任何人会在意Kylo的睡姿了。甚至包括他的父母。尤其是他的父母。他爸他妈很明显有更多需要担心的，这其中完完全全不包括睡姿一项。

首先他应该不假装这是一个银河系内最大的人尽皆知的秘密，其次他的梦里不应该出现章鱼。

有因果关系和逻辑吗？章鱼本身就没有因果关系和逻辑，别的也毋需多加考虑。海水冷得刺骨，整个星球都充斥着无边无际的海水。章鱼的触须从海底里伸出，扼紧他的喉咙和胸口，不管他怎么挣扎都无济于事，死亡冰冷冷地从他头上扣下来。

Hux从噩梦中突地惊醒，好半天才喘匀气，恐惧仍披着一层冷汗盖在他身上。Kylo的一只胳膊搭在他胸口，手腕拱起的骨头卡在他的气管上。

……他要在心里骂脏话了。

他很有可能把脏话大声念了出来，鉴于Kylo在黑暗中猛地睁开眼。原力造成的气压骤变带来的压迫感让Hux下意识将手伸进枕头下握紧自己的武器。Kylo眨眨眼睛，面无表情地盯着他。

Hux知道这是他还未清醒的征兆。在（极其有限的）某几个他们两人心情都很好的清晨，Hux觉得这个表情像一只努力警惕却只是睁大眼睛的小猫。

Kylo收回原力，和自己的胳膊，恶狠狠瞪着Hux，好像他才是罪魁祸首。Hux在得以呼吸的间隙里做了一个深呼吸。

“渣滓。”Kylo模糊又咬牙切齿地嘟哝道，“连睡觉都不会吗？”

Hux的深呼吸卡在喉咙里，呛得他一噎。他很认真地考虑起此刻用爆能枪偷袭得手打烂他脑袋的几率。

Kylo又睡了过去，半个身子压在他的大臂上。

几率是零。Hux有些悲哀地想到。

 

黑暗力量保佑，有些人会受到应有的惩罚的。

Kylo最近情绪非常差。当他说非常差，意思是比他平时的态度还要烂上一千倍；意思是Hux要亲自负责准备那个混蛋的早午晚餐，还要提防他不小心用光剑把“定局者号”戳出一个窟窿。

这个非常、非常有可能发生。

他一点都不想让第一秩序因为这种智障的理由毁灭。

一般来说，Kylo心情不好的原因总是非常显而易见：最高领袖又找他谈话啦；做梦梦见他爸他妈他师父又怎么怎么着啦；主菜里出现胡萝卜啦；晕船啦之类。但是这一次就连Hux都未能参透，这就有些离谱了。

Hux从背后叫住Kylo。

Kylo正挺直着背走在舰桥上，一副很狂妄的洋洋得意模样。Hux在心里翻白眼，还是走过去和他交代最近的任务。Kylo甚至连头都没有费心低，两只眼睛在头盔背后应该所在的位置直直越过Hux的头顶。

Hux犹豫了一会儿，在走远之前忍不住又喊了他一声。

Kylo没有回头。他不耐烦地问什么事，在久久得不到Hux的回应以后更加不耐烦地把身子转过来。

像有一个灯泡在Hux的脑子里亮起来，他在大笑出声和大笑出声之间选择了第三个选项，生生把笑声吞进胃里，他真的不想死。Hux嘴边漏出的声音大概像打嗝，于是Kylo掉头就走，留Hux一个人站在空荡荡的舰桥里憋笑憋到浑身发抖。

说真的他早该这样了。你想，他整日整夜戴着一个那么沉（那么丑的）的头盔，腰板一天都不带弯，晚上睡觉还不老实。Kylo如果不得颈椎病，Hux也不会胃疼了。

 

Hux高兴了不到三天。

找到了问题的原因就应该解决，虽说Hux真的不想解决。他很想让Kylo受点罪，特别特别想。但是Kylo受罪的下场就是连他在内的所有人都在遭受无妄之灾。

这种意外战损就太没必要了。

他从医务室借来机器人，可惜的是这治标不治本。Kylo好了月余就又开始犯病：精神病和颈椎病。鉴于前者的犯病时间是24/7，后者的治疗务必应提上日程了。

总有办法的，Hux擅于解决问题。

除了改正Kylo的睡姿，这就像是把他拉回光明面一样难。

 

他在睡觉的时候有意识地环住Kylo，把他固定在一个位置。

Hux在睡梦之中被Kylo的挣扎唤醒了。他迷迷糊糊地思忖需不需要一些道具，他对他的武器充满信心。然后剧烈的疼痛穿透他的肩胛，像镣铐一样把他锁在地狱。他的尖叫更多像兽吼。原力，他经常忘记原力的力量。

疼痛骤然消失。Hux大口大口呼吸，一只冰凉的手放在他汗津津的、同样冰冷的额头上。Kylo的眼睛像人马座的黑曜石。他紧盯着那双眼睛，像黑洞又像爆炸的超新星。如果他不处于晕眩之中的话，他会说那里面有一点微末的担忧。

Hux意识到这是个蠢主意。他没想改变任何事，他也不可能改变任何事。然而此时Kylo把为他拭汗后的修长手指随意抹在衣服上，双目不错地注视着他，就好像他真的在意Hux的死亡。

Hux试图显得不那么虚弱地摆手，示意没事。

Kylo皱着眉毛短暂哼了一声，很快躺回床上，似乎漠不在意。他先前紧靠着Hux身体稍微挪远了一点，既能够汲取到对方的温度，又不至于碰到他。Hux第二天早上发现对方身体老老实实躺在属于他的那一侧，让他吃惊不小。但即便是Hux也无法得出Kylo一夜未睡的结论。

 

在这件事过去后的一周，Hux再一次在深夜里惊醒。不是因为疼痛或者压迫，只是单纯因为喷在脖颈处的呼吸。

Kylo双臂环着Hux的腰，Hux略微挣了挣，没有挣脱，反而换来了对方不悦的哼声。

于是Hux只好躺在那里。他做好了自己被拦腰斩断的准备，但什么事都没有发生。对方比自己稍低的体温像原力气息一样环绕在他的周围，而一片平静中困意也不由自主地乍然来袭。

他闭上眼睛。Kylo把脸埋在他的脖子里，头发贴在他的脸上。Hux忍住没有去拨开它们，反而渐渐就变成了习惯。所有破事都可以变成习惯。Kylo把他搂得更紧了些，鼻息温热。Hux心里想太恶心了我刚刚是用了搂这个词吗。

他沉入睡眠。

 

END


End file.
